Confederation
As Canadian Confederation was the beginning of the Dominion of Canada, the significant process greatly influenced the Cree. The influences however, consisting of treaties and actions led by government, negatively influenced the Cree. Due to loss of lands during treaties, the Cree was often forced to leave their home and move north and westward. Main Impact on the Cree When the Confederation was in progress, the Cree were not asked about their opinions. The Confederationists did not even consider the Cree as the inhabitants of Canada. When the Dominion of Canada was formed, the Cree was obliged to follow the upcoming post-Confederation treaties. The treaties mostly involved the Cree giving up their land rights, and as a result, the Cree had no choice but to move west and northward. Furthermore, the bison hunt, encouraged by the Canadian government, caused Cree's starvation, which added to the reasons of Cree moving westward and northward. 'Enforcements of NWMP' A factor that influenced the Cree before the Confederation was the enforcement of North West M ounted Police, or NWMP, by the Canadian government. NWMP claimed to deal with the illegal American whisky traders, who traded with many Aboriginal tribes such as the Blackfoot. Despite giving the Cree protection and security against the Americans, the NWMP drastically restricted many of Cree’s activities. For instance, the Sun Dance, one of Cree’s traditional ceremonies, was not allowed to be practiced to the Canadian government’s laws and NWMP’s presence. 'Treaty Number 6' Numbered Treaties were one of the post-Confederation treaties that applied on the First Nations, particularly the Woodland and Plain Cree. Due to the treaty, the Cree lost their land that represented most of central area of modern-day Saskatchewan and Alberta. Instead, the government distributed the Cree some things in return: *Each Native family of five members would receive 4.45 square miles of land, which could be sold back to the government. *Each chief of the tribe would receive 1 horse, 1 harness, and 1 wagon/2 carts *Each band would receive $1500/year for ammunition and fishing net twine *Each Aboriginal person would receive $12 and $5/year *Medicine chest was provided in the house of Indian agent in the community. *Farming utensils were provided. 'Indian Act of 1951' The Indian Act was a major treaty that came after Confederation by the new government. *They were forced to live only on reserves. *They were forced to register with the government. *Their children were forced to go to residential schools, or their parents would be put in jail. This was meant to assimilate the Cree. In the schools, the teachers treated the children very harsly, often abusing physically, mentally, and sexually. Physical or mental damages on the children usually lasted permanently. *Traditional governing system and ceremonies, for instance, worshipping the nature and setting forth the chief of the tribe, were permanently banned. The Indian Act changed the Cree's cultures, lives, and traditions forever. Their languages were lost or hardly sustained. Their descendants suffered as well. Bibliography *''Aboriginal Affairs and Northern Development Canada''. (2010, September 15). Retrieved June 04, 2012, from Timelines and Maps: http://www.aadnc-aandc.gc.ca/eng/1100100032297 *''Canada in the Making''. (n.d.). Retrieved June 04, 2012, from Numbered Treaty Overview: http://www.canadiana.ca/citm/specifique/numtreatyoverview_e.html *''Canada in the Making''. (n.d.). Retrieved June 04, 2012, from 1871 - 1875: First Five Numbered Treaties: http://www.canadiana.ca/citm/themes/aboriginals/aboriginals7_e.html *''Doukhobor Genealogy Website''. (n.d.). Retrieved June 04, 2012, from The Mounted Police and the Doukhobors in Saskatchewan, 1899-1900: http://www.doukhobor.org/Betke.htm *Michael Cranny, G. J. (2009). Horizons. Ontario: Pearson Canada Inc. *''The Canadian Encyclopedia''. (n.d.). Retrieved June 04, 2012, from Indian Treaties: http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.com/articles/indian-treaties *''Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia''. (2012, May 28). Retrieved June 03, 2012, from Post-Confederation Canada (1867-1914): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-Confederation_Canada_%281867%E2%80%931914%29 *''Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia''. (2012, June 5). Retrieved June 04, 2012, from Canadian Confederation: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canadian_Confederation